


Dirty Little Secrets

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Cartoon Network
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Gwen and Becky, the school gossipers are left in charge of the school newspaper which spells doom for everybody else in Cartoon Network School, especially those who hate them as chaos ensues for everybody.





	Dirty Little Secrets

At Cartoon Network School, Mr. Skarr was giving an announcement for everyone to hear.

"And further more," Skarr soon came to a conclusion before dismissing everyone. "We need two people to join our school paper team, because our last one was a complete disaster, thanks to our school scammer."

Eddy smiled nervously as he sunk in his seat.

"Do I wanna know?" Cindy asked the others.

"No, you don't." Eddy said.

In the back, Gwen and Becky were looking at each other and gave each other smirks.

"Any volunteers?" Skarr asked. "Don't be shy."

"We volunteer!" Two voices called out.

Everyone looked around until the lights dimmed and a spotlight was shown over Gwen and Becky. Dramatic music then played and everyone looked around to find the source of the music.

"Heh... Sorry, I had to do it." Cindy told her fellow students nervously.

Jo scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"All right, Rebecca and Gwendolyn." Skarr smiled.

Becky and Gwen grinned to each other with fist bumps. Skarr, Gwen, and Becky were then thrown tomatoes by the others. Duncan and Abby just laughed and high-fived each other.

"Duncan and Abigail Nelson in my office right after this assembly." Skarr snarled.

"It was worth it." Abby smirked.

"I can't believe I'm related to those two." Janet muttered.

"Hey, everyone, ya wanna see something interesting?!" Duncan called out before he had pantsed Skarr to reveal that he was wearing a pair of Sassy Cat boxers.

"Hey!" Skarr glared and some of the other students laughed.

Duncan and Abby laughed and ran away. Skarr was about to chase after them, but he fell down again and everyone laughed.

"Assembly Dismissed..." Skarr mumbled which excused everyone from the auditorium.

Everyone walked out the auditorium and walked and talked in the hallway until the bell rang.

"I can't believe those two witches are gonna be apart of our school newspaper!" Mike complained.

"It just makes me so mad that I wanna hurt someone, in fact!" Jo snarled.

"Not me." Cindy squeaked.

Jo saw Alejandro walking with his little sister, Maya, and the jockette pushed the arch villain to the stairs, making him fall down the stairs. Cindy and Mike winced to that.

"We're all dead!" Jo told them. "Those two in charge of the newspaper is like Catwoman becoming Mayor of Gotham City or something!"

"Can someone help me?" Alejandro groaned off-screen.

"SHUT UP!" Jo snapped. "Thinking about those two MAKES ME WANNA-" she then roared and grabbed Maya before she then did the same thing that she had done to Alejandro.

"Jo, relax, it's not the end of the world!" Mike told her. "Yes, it'll be difficult, but calm down before you kill someone!"

"Yeah, you don't wanna release your demon side in school." Cindy agreed.

Jo grumbled and folded her arms. "You guys are worse than the counselor."

"Sorry, Jo, but we're just showing you we care about your attendance in school and future," Cindy replied logically as always before she looked down at Alejandro and Maya. "But does anyone think that we should help them?"

"Do you really want to?" Mike asked.

"I'm pretty ticked that their cousin Valentina kissed Maxwell during our trip to Mexico against El Chupacabra." Cindy shrugged.

"Meh, just leave them," Jo replied before shuddering. "Especially that Maya girl who tried to kiss me in front of Justine."

"I think Justin will be happy for what you did to Alejandro." Mike commented.

Mike, Jo, and Cindy then left to leave Alejandro and Maya to suffer. Justin and Justine were coming out the bathroom, then saw Alejandro and Maya on the ground.

"What happened?" Justine asked.

"Your stupid boyfriend, girlfriend, whatever you wanna call it, did this to us!" Maya huffed.

"Are you guys just going to stand there or are you gonna help us?" Alejandro asked the Reid twins.

Justin and Justine looked to each other and just walked away from the Burromuerto siblings.

"HEY!" Alejandro and Maya glared.

"I don't even feel bad for them." Justin said to his sister.

"Me neither." Justine agreed.

"You cannot just walk away from us!" Maya snapped.

Justine turned around to give Maya a middle finger and walked away. Maya and Alejandro growled at that.

"Chansey, let's get these two to my office." Nurse Joy told her helper Pokemon.

"Chansey!" Chansey replied.

The school nurse and her healer Pokemon then helped the siblings into her office while Justin and Justine walked away and ignored them.

"Wow, I can't believe you did that." Justin said to his twin sister.

"She almost tried to kiss Jo right in front of me." Justine defended.

Soon enough, the final bell rang and it was time to go home.

"Well, Gwen, it looks like we start a new job tomorrow, this should be fun." Becky smirked.

"I know," Gwen smirked back in agreement. "This is going to be so cool. I'm glad that we volunteered."

Everyone groaned as they were not going to be having fun in school for a while.

"What a disaster, Gwen and Becky will be in charge of the school newspaper." Cindy said as she came into her house before she looked in shock. "Who are you?!"

"Cindy, it's me," Penn smiled as he stood on the scale, though he looked different. "I lost 100 pounds!"

"Wow, you look so good, Penn." Cindy looked amazed.

"You think so?" Penn asked.

"Yeah, I'm so happy for you!" Cindy smiled before sighing. "But I'm afraid that's not gonna help cheer me up."

"What's wrong?" Penn frowned before picking her up and sitting her on his lap. "Tell skinny sexy Uncle Penn all about it."

Cindy rolled her eyes before sighing. "Gwen and Becky are in charge of the school paper."

"What's so bad about that?" Penn asked.

"They're gossipers at our school." Cindy explained.

"Oh... Um... Hmm..." Penn paused.

"They're like those ladies from The View." Cindy continued.

"Ooh, them..." Penn muttered.

"Yeah." Cindy said.

"Hmm... This is a pickle..." Penn replied. "Well, don't take your journal to school."

"Oh, I know that." Cindy nodded to him.

"You should be okay as long as you don't take your journal." Penn advised.

"Thank you, Penn." Cindy replied.

"Hey, I care about ya." Penn ruffled up her hair.

"I can't believe you lost so much weight..." Cindy said as she rubbed his stomach. "I'm gonna miss napping on this while you nap yourself."

"Gotta look good for the ladies." Penn smirked.

"Oh, brother," Cindy sighed before she then headed out. "I'm gonna go hang out with my friends for a while. Let me know when it's time for dinner."

"I will." Penn told her.

Cindy then headed out the door.

"I love that kid..." Penn smiled. "She gives me life."

Cindy walked down the street, hitting a stick against the fence beside her as she was on her way out to see her friends.


End file.
